


Ukin tyttö

by Fiorelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Kotikolo, Weasleyn perhe, Weasleyt, arjenkuvaus, isovanhemmat, lapsenlapsi, tunnelmakuvaus
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiorelle/pseuds/Fiorelle
Summary: Victoiresta tykätään mummilassa.





	Ukin tyttö

**Author's Note:**

> Vastuuvapautus: Rowling omistaa kirjat henkilöineen, minä vain vilkkaan mielikuvituksen ja joutilasta aikaa kirjoittaa. :)

_ **Ukin tyttö** _

Lapsenlapset olivat kaikki Arthur Weasleyn lemmikkejä, mutta sievällä vaalealla Victoirella oli erityinen asema ukin suosikkina. Ei ainoastaan esikoisuutensa vuoksi, vaan siksi, että aivan pikkuisesta lähtien Vicky oli kallistanut päätään, kipristänyt pientä pisamaista nenäänsä ja kysynyt ”Mikä tämä on?” siro pikku etusormi ojossa milloin mitäkin esinettä kohden.

Ja ukki kertoi. Hän ei tyytynyt vain nimeämään ympäröivää maailmaa pienokaiselle, vaan myös näytti ja opasti, kuinka esineet ja kojeet toimivat, ja Victoire oppi. Kolmen vanhana Victoire oli jo askarrellut ukin avulla Molly-mummille omalaatuisen astianpesusoikon, jonka sisäänrakennettu vesihana avautui jästien sarjalukolla, ja yllättänyt ukkinsa tämän syntymäpäivänä lapsen äänellä onnittelua laulavalla kortilla, johon oli leimannut sormiväriä mutterin tasaisella reunalla. Arthur oli ylpeä tytöstä; hänessä oli ilmiselvästi ainesta vaikka mihin!

Victoire oli hoikka ja vaalea kuten äitinsäkin, ja oli ilmeistä että hänen perimästään löytyi vahva annos ranskalaista veelaa, mutta hänen aksenttinsa oli kotoisen maalainen ja siinä oli vain ripaus Fleur-äidin sorahtavaa ärrää. Jos mahdollista, tytön kesakkoisella nykerönenällä kukki useampia täpliä kuin kuunaan Charlie-sedällään. Molly sanoi näkevänsä tytössä roimasti vanhaa äitimuoriaan, mutta Arthur, joka muisti Mamma Prewettin muutenkin kuin muistona hellästä äidistä, ei täysin yhtynyt näkemykseen. Tytöllä oli kuitenkin keinonsa päästä perille tahtoonsa, johtui se sitten laimennetun veelaveren viehätyksestä tai puhtaasti pelkästä sitkeästä luonteenvoimasta.

~ * ~ * ~

”Ei kai `än ole teille vaivaksi?” huolehti Fleur, kammaten siloisia suortuvia takaisin letille, josta ne sinnikkäästi luistivat karkuun ja levittyivät hiostuneeksi hahtuvapörröksi ohimoille.  
”Ei lainkaan”, vakuuttivat isovanhemmat kuorossa. He pitivät kyllä pojastaan ja vierasmaalainen miniäkin oli tullut tutummaksi viimeisinä sotavuosina, mutta parasta oli, kun nuoripari lähti viettämään kahdenkeskisiä hetkiä ja arkinen Kotikolo muuttui mummolaksi täynnä seikkailuja ja hauskoja puuhia.

Isänsä lailla Vicky rakasti seikkailuja, tutkimusretkiä luonnossa ja huimia luutalentoja. Hän poimi munia pensaiden alta mumminsa kanssa ja keitti ne sipulinkuorien seassa, niin että kaikkiin tarttui iloisen keltainen pintaväri. Sievät vaatteet Ginny-tädin aikoinaan käyttämällä pikku essulla suojattuna hän taputteli pehmoista taikinaa epätasaisiksi kakkaroiksi, ja levitti niille tomerana voita mummin nostettua tuoksuvat leivonnaiset uunista. Hän sai julman kiukkukohtauksen ja kieri lattialla selkä kaarella mummin kiellettyä häntä ottamasta ruskeaa kanaa viereensä yöksi, nukahtaen lopulta kiihtymyksestä niiskuttaen ukin viereen peukaloaan tiukasti imien, ja heräten uuteen aamuun jälleen hyväntuulisuutta säteillen. Milloin aika kävi pitkäksi, tyttö köllötteli keittiön pitkällä penkillä ja painoi poskensa sen sileäksi kulutettua puupintaa vasten, kysellen sinnikkäästi, miten kauan vielä kestää, että ukki pääsee töistä.

Mummin ollessa varattu kattilansa ääressä tai muissa puuhissaan Vicky järjesti nappeja riveihin värien mukaan ja muodosti niistä nappiperheitä, tai hämmensi pahanpäiväisesti ullakon pahaa henkeä tarjoamalla tälle Mollyn suurta ja röyhelöistä esiliinaa ja vaatien tätä leikkimään kanssaan veelaa. Kiireettöminä, aurinkoisina kesäpäivinä tyttö puuhasteli pihalla ja mummi hymyili itsekseen katsellessaan keittiön ikkunasta, miten Arthur ripusti pihaan keinua lapsen ojennellessa nauloja. Röyhelöiset pöksyt hellemekon helmoista vilkkuen Victoire pyllisteli niityllä pitkät tovit, ja Molly esitti yllättynyttä saadessaan kukkakimpun – myös silloin, kun sen kauneimmat koristukset olivat julmasti verottaneet hiljattain istutettua kukkapenkkiä.

Kun Arthur ja Molly saivat pitää tyttöä luonaan, se oli heille joka kerta juhlahetki. Koskaan aiemmin heillä ei ollut ollut tällaista tilaisuutta keskittyä yhteen ainokaiseen lapseen ilman kiirettä ja hulinaa. Ginnyn viimeinen vuosi kotona ainokaisena oli ollut hämmentävän erilainen, mutta silloinkin kuopus oli jo kymmenvuotias lapsi, joka oli tottunut viihtymään omissa puuhissaan. Vicky sen sijaan oli varttunut äitinsä lähellään varjelemana, isänsä hellästi hoivaamana ja isovanhempiensa sekä lukuisien setiensä ja tätiensä häpeämättä hemmottelemana, ja hän rakasti varauksetta jokaista, joka nosti hänet syliinsä. Mutta vaikka hän kylvi valtoimenaan suukkoja Molly-mummin kasvoille ja likisti häntä kaulasta joka kerta saapuessaan kuin viime kohtaamisesta olisi kulunut vuosikausia, ennemmin tai myöhemmin hän löytyi kuitenkin ukin jaloista pyörimästä. Arthurin jästitavaraa pursuava vaja kiehtoi tyttöä äärettömiin saakka ja hän tahtoi oppia rakentamaan ja kokoamaan ihan niin kuin ukkikin.

Arthur luki lapselle pitkiä, polveilevia satuja risakantisista vanhoista kirjoista, jotka olivat urheasti selvinneet tänne saakka heidän oman katraansa käsissä kärsittyään. Siellä, missä kirjasta oli revennyt sivu tai tahriintunut toinen, ukki kertoi puuttuvat kohdat muistinsa mukaan, ja ne kohdat olivat Vickyn suosikkeja, sillä ne tuntuivat muuttuvan mystisesti joka lukukerralla. Vicky rakasti ukkiaan koko pienestä sydämestään, eikä empinyt kertoa sitä julki, etenkään juuri tällaisina hetkinä, joina hän sai omistaa Arthur-ukin jakamattoman huomion itselleen. Mies pidätteli kyyneliään, kun hän katseli pienokaista, jonka silmät lupsottivat sulkeutumaisillaan ja peukalo roikkui kosteana huulilta, kun hän painautui lapsen luottamuksella vasten ukkinsa kainaloa. Useammin kuin kerran Molly löysi molemmat torkkumasta vanhasta pehmeästä laiskanlinnasta ja peitti heidät liikuttuneena kirjavalla, lämpöiseksi huopuneella viltillä ja suuteli miestään otsalle kiitollisena yhteisistä vuosista. Sellainen mies oli aarre, siinä Molly oli aivan samaa mieltä pojantyttärensä kanssa.

Jokainen hänen lapsistaan oli Arthurille rakas, samoin hän rakasti myöhemmin elämässään jokaista lastensa lasta, mutta hyväntuulinen, toimelias pikku Victoire omisti silti aina erityissijan hänen sydämessään. Vapauden ja voiton lapsi, mietti Arthur hymyillen. Lapsi, joka loi hänestä ukin.

~ * ~ * ~


End file.
